Good Humans Outnumber The Bad
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When G1 Optimus gets transported into the Primeverse and captured by MECH, he barely escapes. Can the Primeverse Bots, former 'Cons, and humans help him get back to his home? Done as a request for Dreadmon. :)


**Dreadmon asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Sorry it took me so long! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 and Transformers Prime belong to Hasbro. Eclipse, Kristin, and Jay belong to EmeraldMoonGreen. Amelia belongs to VinnieStokerLover. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Camilla and Rachel. **

**To avoid confusion, Primeverse Optimus will be called Prime while G1 Optimus will be called Optimus.**

* * *

**Good Humans Outnumber The Bad**

He felt himself losing energy as he kept running, striving to get away from MECH. A new invention of Wheeljack's had gone wrong and sent him to this world, where he was captured by those awful humans. How humans had the capability to capture a full-sized Cybertronian and attempt to disassemble him, remove his transformation cog, and try to remove his spark was beyond him, but he had had a bad time trying to escape and it was only thanks to the Matrix using a safeguard feature to not only break the chains that held him down, but also to blind his captors temporarily and help him to escape.

He had used his guns to block the entrance and exit to their base in hopes that it would buy him some time to get far away. He didn't even know what state he was in, but he had a feeling he wasn't where the _ARK_ was. He didn't even know where he was in general.

The only thing that kept him going was thinking about Katie, his little girl, who was no doubt wondering where he was. "Katie," he said softly. "Hold on, sweetspark. Daddy's coming."

While he knew she was okay and no doubt being guarded by his men, the torture he had been put through had made him paranoid and one such torture had been electoshocks to his processor, which had made him have hallucinations.

Thankfully, those had stopped when he escaped, but he was still injured and worried about being caught again. He hadn't detected any MECH agents yet in his escape, but he didn't want to take the chance of being caught off guard again.

His legs gave out and he tried to stand up, but the rest of his strength gave out and he hit the ground. "Katie," he said softly before he went into stasis, his emergency power kicking in and keeping him in a coma-like state.

* * *

Jetstorm and Jetfire were flying overhead, doing barrel rolls to pass the time as they patrolled, but for once, it was all quiet. "Boys, how does it look up there?" They heard Breakdown ask through their comms.

"It be very quiet, Father," Jetfire said honestly.

Jetstorm saw something shine in the sunlight and looked down, stopping short in the air in surprise with a gasp. "Optimus!" He cried out, flying downwards sharply.

Startled, his twin followed him. "Brother, what is it?" He asked.

"Optimus!" The blue twin said.

Breakdown looked startled and saw the red-and-blue bot come in with Barricade, Megatron, and Bumblebee with him. "Boys, he's here at base," he said.

The two noticed something different. "This bot be looking just like Mr. Prime," Jetfire admitted, sending the live feed to his father, who was shocked to see that too.

"Prime, the boys are right," he said. "Look."

The stranger the Jet Twins had found looked just like him. "Who is he?" He asked.

Jetstorm noticed something. "He be hurt," he said.

"Guys, I'll be there shortly," Bulkhead said, who was also patrolling and had seen the footage. "Whoever he is, he needs Ratchet and Knockout, stat."

"Mr. Bulkhead be right, brother," Jetfire said.

Breakdown had a feeling the stranger was injured. "Boys, check him for any really bad injuries and try to patch him up as best you can," he said.

The two got to work and were shocked at what they found. "No leaking Energon," Jetstorm said. "But...look."

The damage alone told them who had hurt this bot. "MECH," Barricade growled.

Breakdown stood up. "Prime, I'm going out there to help bring that bot here," he said.

"I'll come with you," Predaking offered.

Knockout nodded. "Ratchet and I will have sick bay ready," he said. "Hopefully MECH wasn't successful in getting what they wanted."

Starscream shuddered in fear, remembering how the monsters had removed his transformation cog. Megatron hugged him to comfort him, knowing how the seeker had felt when MECH had hurt him.

* * *

Moments later, the Jet Twins, Bulkhead, Breakdown, and Predaking arrived and it took the latter three to hold the stranger upright, his injuries looking very severe. The two doctors worked fast and to their relief, MECH hadn't been successful in removing anything from the bot, but the damage showed that they had certainly tried.

A day passed and the next morning, a sharp cry echoed through the medbay. Ratchet and Knockout moved fast to see the stranger was struggling to get up, but couldn't. "Whoa, easy!" Knockout exclaimed, pinning the red shoulders down.

"Easy," Ratchet soothed, gently pinning the bot down with his electro-magnets.

Optimus opened his eyes, his blue optics wide before he noticed the two holding him down. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're safe at our base," Knockout said gently. "The guys brought you in after they found you passed out quite a ways from here."

Optimus looked at him, noticing he had the Decepticon symbol but the other had an Autobot symbol. "What base am I at?" He asked.

"The Autobot base," Ratchet answered. "Though, we share it with the former 'Cons who have joined us."

"The...war?"

"Ended years ago," Knockout replied.

Optimus felt lost. "Another timeline?" He asked.

"Quite possible," Ratchet said, remembering how his daughter had gone to different timelines before. Perhaps this stranger was from another timeline. "Who are you?"

"Optimus Prime," he replied.

Knockout looked at Ratchet. "I think a different timeline is right," he said. "He looks different from Prime and he doesn't know where he is."

Optimus sat up, looking tired, but determined. "My little girl will be worried about me," he said.

"Easy," Ratchet said gently, both he and Knockout helping the misplaced bot to stand and helping him to get his balance before they brought him into the control room where everyone was waiting to hear the news.

Fowler and some other agents were there and were stunned to see Prime's lookalike. "He does look just like Prime," Fowler said.

Seeing them, Optimus unconsciously began to tremble, something Megatron noticed. "Doctors," he said softly.

They noticed too and helped the misplaced bot to a chair and tried to help him calm down. Camilla looked at the agents, who looked confused. "MECH," she said softly to them.

Understanding dawned on their faces. "And he's not around here either," Fowler said softly. He turned to the others. "We should head out. That poor guy's been through enough."

"I wish we knew where MECH was," one said. "So that we could shut down their operation."

Perceptor handed something to Camilla, who noticed it was a paper and she read it before nodding. "This might help," she said. "Perceptor analyzed some sand that apparently had gotten on our visitor and dried on him."

She noticed they were looking at her. "It's full of salt," she said. "So wherever they captured him was near salt water."

"That's a good start," Fowler said.

"There's more," Camilla said, making them stop in their tracks. "He found traces of Redwood tree bark too."

"California," one of the agents said.

"Quite possible," the lady spy said, handing Agent Fowler the paper her partner had given her. "Perceptor ran the test a few times to be sure."

He nodded. "Still, we hit places near the ocean or places that have lakes, ponds, whatever that the ocean empties into," he said. "We need to shut down those creeps for good."

Optimus only stopped trembling when they left. "We need to be on the lookout ourselves," Megatron said.

"We should patrol ourselves," Prime said. "Jet Twins, I need you both to stay here with our guest, Camilla, and the kids."

The two saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" They said respectfully.

"Guys, be careful out there," Camilla said.

Prowl smiled at her reassuringly. "We'll be alright," he said.

"Perceptor. Red Alert. Barricade, we need you three here for now," Prime said. "You'll be our backup if we need it."

"Yes, sir," the three said.

* * *

Quiet filled the base after the others had left and Jack noticed how the misplaced bot seemed worried. "You okay?" He asked.

Optimus nodded. "Shocked that humans could be so cruel," he admitted. "And I'm worried about my daughter. She's only seven years old."

The young man grew worried. "Was she with you when you came to our timeline?" He asked.

"No, thankfully," the bot replied.

Eclipse went over to him and jumped in his lap, looking up at him curiously. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"I'm afraid Wheeljack's invention malfunctioned and transported me here," he said, feeling her nudge his hand and he gave her a gentle ear scratch, to which she purred.

Optimus then saw the Jet Twins. "You two can fly?" He asked curiously.

Both looked a bit worried. "Yes?" Jetstorm said hesitantly.

He nodded. "I'm glad to see there are more Autobot flyers," he said.

"There be others?" Jetfire asked in surprise.

Optimus nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes. There's Powerglide, Cosmos, the Aerialbots, and Skyfire, to name a few."

Eclipse perked up at the last one. "Skyfire?" She asked before her eyes widened. "Wait! You're from that world!"

He looked at her before his optics widened. "Of course," he said, now recognizing her. "You're the young one who got the Autobots and Decepticons to come to a temporary truce."

Upon hearing that, Camilla called Soundwave, who recalled the timeline. "Eclipse has been there a couple of times," he said.

The young dragon was cuddling with the large bot, unafraid. "Don't worry, no bad humans will get you here," she said.

"She be right," Jetstorm said. "The good humans outnumber the bad ones. Miss Camilla be proving that to us."

"Miss Camilla be one of the good human adults," Jetfire said. "And the kids are good humans too."

"Oh, stop, boys. I'm blushing," Camilla said teasingly, her face taking on a light pink hue.

"I agree with them," he said.

Perceptor came forward and looked at Optimus. "We have a new anti-virus upload that will help your systems and it has a safeguard too," he said. "I can input it into your system if you want."

He nodded and allowed the scientist access to one of the data ports in his right arm and the scientist was efficient, but made sure to be gentle too. "By the way, how did you escape?" Perceptor asked. "We found evidence of scorch marks around your spark chamber."

Optimus sighed softly. "The matrix," he said, making everyone freeze. "It put up a safeguard for me so that I could get free from those horrible men."

Kristin was stunned. "I knew the matrix was powerful, but whoa," she said.

"It guarded him too," Jay said.

Raf was typing on his computer and nodded. "It's like it's part of him," he said before noticing the programs Perceptor was uploading found some viruses, which were thankfully small. "Looks like MECH couldn't put in more that a small drop of viruses before Optimus escaped."

"Is the anti-virus program finding them?" Perceptor asked.

The boy nodded. "Like a hound dog," he said, making Miko giggle.

"More like cyber Rover," she said with another giggle, making everyone chuckle.

Optimus felt more relaxed as the kids helped him feel better and the Jet Twins told him that the government was working with them and was pleased that the war had ended. "It be a better place, though there are still some rogue 'Cons," Jetstorm said.

"We be not seeing any lately though," Jetfire said in relief.

"Many of the good humans have helped us with that," Miko pointed out. "Like Agent Fowler putting together that rogue hunting force."

"Yeah," Amelia said with a smile. "Dad actually kicked some rogue 'Con tail picking me up from school the other day. Thankfully, some of the other agents were nearby to get people out of the way."

Optimus was now feeling much better. "You are right about good humans outnumbering the bad," he said. "Though I hope I will never run into MECH again."

"Don't worry. If they try anything, they'll find a nasty little surprise waiting for them," Perceptor said. "The anti-virus will make their weapons useless."

"Nice job, Perceptor," Camilla said.

Amelia nodded. "Hopefully those goons can be shut down for good," she said.

Everyone returned with the reports that most of MECH had been captured, though some had gotten away, and the MECH base was now a pile of rubble. "They'll be out of commission for a while," Soundwave said as he found the coordinates to Optimus' time and got the portal activated.

Thanking all of them, Optimus gratefully stepped through the portal, coming out near the _ARK_ and heading inside. The others heard laughter and a happy cry of 'Daddy!' before the portal closed.

Optimus held his daughter close and felt Rachel come up to him, to which he gave her a hug too, glad to be back in his own timeline, thanks to the Primeverse bots and former 'Cons and the humans who proved that good humans numbered more than the bad ones.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
